The RP Adventures
The RP Adventures is a ecuatorian series created in 2010 by Bruno Casas for Gamavision, it was starring Armando Casas as the main character. 20 episodes were made during november 2010 and it was broadcasted in December 2010 and January 2011. In 2017 Turner Broadcasting System annouced that an English second season was planned, it was broadcasted in December 4, 2017. Synopsis Season 1 = A girl named Estela (Stella in the english dub and since Season 2) (portrayed by kid Armando Casas) want to be a famous star. When a competition go to her city to made a kid famous, she sign up in it. ''Season 2-'' = Stella wake up and she find it was a dream based on her childhood wishes, after she discover that in her city needs to be a healthy girl, she also teachs the kids to dance friendly-songs. Cast *Estela (S1), Stella (S2-) (Armando Casas in the first and second season, Antonia Dominique since the thrid) = An girl who in her childhood was having wishes to be a superstar, she are 7 years old in S1 and 14 years old since S2. *Daniela (Yudith Tigrera) = Estela best friend, only appears in Season 1. *Caner (Camilo Loiaza) = Estela best male friend, only appears in Season 1. *Kara (Meera McChesney) = A lazy girl in Ecuador who is Stella real friend. *Josh (Hanson Jacks) = A boy who loves the enviroment. Background "Las Aventuras de RP" was made originally in Ecuador, with boy Armando Casas as Estela, this was controversal since is a boy playing a girl, the director in response of the controverse says that Casas's was chosen since a very low female childs go to the auditions. A fun fact about this is Casas's was talking with Turner about reprise the role. The first episode "Quiero ser una estrella!" (I Want to be a Star in the english dub) broadcasted on December 20, 2010 while the last episode "Sigue tus sueños y sueña conmigo!" (Follow your dreams and Sleep with me) was broadcasted on January 14, 2011. When the idea of re-making the series was planned by Casas's, it talked with Turner Broadcasting System, to change the live-actore with puppets and remaking the series. The response was "Yes" Some changes was made, like Stella age (7 to 14) and some trama, also, Ubisoft music studio "Ubiloud" was giving songs along with APM Music and other music library's, since this Stella also teachs dances from Just Dance games by Ubisoft using the songs. The first episode of season 2 "Warm Up" was broadcasted on December 4, 2017 while the last "Marine Band" was broadcasted on December 22, 2017. Season 3 was annouced on 2017 to be in 2018, They annouced that the season will be premiere on March 5, 2018 with new actress Antonia Dominique as Stella, after Casas left the character. The Season 1 was make like a teen telenovela while since Season 2 it becomes a kids show. Episodes Season 1 Season 1 premiere on December 20, 2010 and finished on January 14, 2011. *S1E01: Quiero Ser Una Estrella! (I Want To Be a Star!) - December 20, 2010 *S1E02: Ultima Cosa (Last Thing) - December 21, 2010 *S1E03: Morado, la busqueda mas exausta (Purple, The Most Exausting Search) - December 22, 2010 *S1E04: Felicidad (Happyness) - December 23, 2010 *S1E05: Pelea (Fight) - December 24, 2010 *S1E06: Buscando a mas gente (Searching more people) - December 27, 2010 *S1E07: Nominados (Nominated) - December 28, 2010 *S1E08: El Comic (The comic) - December 29, 2010 *S1E09: Doble cita, una sorpresa (Double Pair, A Surprise) - December 30, 2010 *S1E10: La Verdad es Revelada Adicionalmente (The Truth is revealed) - December 31, 2010 *S1E11: Reuninon Familiar (Family Reunition) - January 3, 2011 *S1E12: En Fuego con (In Fire with...) - January 4, 2011 *S1E13: El momento real o no? (The Real Moment... or not?) - January 5, 2011 *S1E14: Encontrando (Finding) - January 6, 2011 *S1E15: Robando cosas (Stealing Things) - January 7, 2011 *S1E16: Regresando a Quiero Ser Una Estrella! (Back to I Want To Be a Star) - January 10, 2011 *S1E17: Te Veo Luego (I See You Later) - January 11, 2011 *S1E18: Revelando la Verdad (Reveling the Truth) - January 12, 2011 *S1E19: Encontrando el morado (Finding the Purple) - January 13, 2011 *S1E20: Sigue tus sueños y Sueña Conmigo (Follow Your Dreams and Dream with Me) - January 14, 2011 Season 2 Season 2 premiere December 4, 2017 and finished on December 21, 2017. *S2E01: Warm Up - December 4, 2017 *S2E02: Baby Girl - December 5, 2017 *S2E03: In The Style of... - December 11, 2017 *S2E04: Cripsy The Duck - December 12, 2017 *S2E05: Soccer - December 13, 2017 *S2E06: Sweat Invaders - December 14, 2017 *S2E07: Stars Group - December 15, 2017 *S2E08: All Stars Studio - December 18, 2017 *S2E09: Musical Studio - December 19, 2017 *S2E10: The Fighters - December 20, 2017 *S2E11: Marine Band - December 21, 2017 Season 3 Season 3 premiere on March 5, 2018 and finished on March 30, 2018, it is the second season with most episodes (20). *S3E01: Boom - March 5, 2018 *S3E02: Dance All Night - March 6, 2018 *S3E03 - Superheroes - March 7, 2018 *S3E04 - Jamaican Dance - March 8, 2018 *S3E05 - Let's Go to the Mall - March 9, 2018 *S3E06 - Satelite - March 12, 2018 *S3E07 - Mambo - March 13, 2018 *S3E08 - Twist and Shake It - March 14, 2018 *S3E09 - Soul Searchin - March 15, 2018 *S3E10 - The Baby Don't Stop - March 16, 2018 *S3E11 - Baby & Zouks - March 19, 2018 *S3E12 - Hungarian Dance - March 20, 2018 *S3E13 - Mothers - March 21, 2018 *S3E14 - The Master of Blasters - March 22, 2018 *S3E15 - Beat Match - March 23, 2018 *S3E16 - Dun N Dusted - March 26, 2018 *S3E17 - Want Me - March 27, 2018 *S3E18 - Cardiac Caress - March 28, 2018 *S3E19 - Boomsday - March 29, 2018 *S3E20 - Merengue - March 30, 2018 Season 4 During the transmission of Cardiac Caress, Armando confirmed that the Season 4 will be produced around April and will have his premiere in May. Live shows Quiero ser una Estrella! (Febraury-March 2011) "Quiero ser una Estrella" was the first live show created, it was on Ecuador for Febraury to March 2011, Casas's reprised the role of Estella along of Tigrera's and Loiaza's. Casas's dress was becoming short for her height around march, seeing her shorts, however, he was still using the dress normaly. Fun around the World! (Febraury, April 2018) "Fun around the World" will be the second live show, it is on United Kingdom during Febraury, a month before the Season 3 production with all the actors in her respective roles. This was Armando last time as Stella. Trivia *This is the first LTS Garðbær Studios to have a male actor as protagonist. **However, he left the main character as Season 3. Category:Live-Action Category:Puppet series Category:Spanish series Category:English series